A Disadvantage
by chelbells
Summary: When Havoc Squad is called upon once again, it's to rescue their commander, Nalondra from the clutches of the Empire as they try to take the upper hand and destroy Havoc Squad from the inside out. Hard lessons are learned when Nalondra is set free by Jorgan and the rest of the team and the captures are eradicated. Characters from the Surnan and Zove legacy.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising above the cityscape, its rays seeping in through the curtains illuminating the room where Aric Jorgan was sleeping. The curtains moved to and fro, following the winds minor movements. The winds that flowed into the room carried with them a hinting smell of rain. The Cathar rolled over, annoyed with the possibility of a rain later that day. He always felt sluggish and tired when the rain set in.

Slowly, he rolled over on to his back, his upper body exposed to the openness of the room. It was only early morning, but the room was already too bright. He closed his eyes, running his hand down the empty side of the bed beside him. Earlier that morning, more night than day, he felt her get out of bed, sluggish and nauseated. Aric opened his eyes once more as he rolled back onto his side, to see the emptiness and breathe her scent in deep. Oh how he loved the way she smelled. Something sweet yet robust, he grinned at this thought. How it described her perfectly.

He sat up in their bed, half exposed to the room. He looked around the room as he rubbed his eyes and face. Slowly he moved his hand over their alarm, waiting for it to go off. Since they had found out that she was pregnant, she was up before their alarm, just as he would be. Still every night, he set it for the next day, knowing he would once again be awake before it would call to them to wake, and turn it off.

The Cathar stood from his bed and began walking to the bathroom for his shower, taking note of the clothes that had been strewn across the room from the nights pleasantries had been picked up and put into the hamper. He smiled at himself, knowing his wife could not leave anything out of place, even if putting it away would bring back memories of past events.

His shower was cold and quick, he detested the idea taking long hot showers. Pointless, he thought they were. Now awake, he pulled pants over his lower body and began looking in his house for his wife, knowing where she would be.

Walking out into the living area, he saw a plate of food half eaten. She must have tried to eat something, anything for their child. A pained look came over his face. They knew this would be a possibility of having a family, she having morning sickness, but it pained him to see her try to eat only to be sick later. He began to put the plate back into the refrigerator for a later time and fixed toast for her. It would be bland, but she was able to keep that down.

Aric continued his search, looking in rooms, thinking of them becoming children's rooms, filled with laughter and joy. He traced the walls, feeling a bit under the weather himself, as he made his way to the balcony. The wind had picked up since he had seen and felt it in the comfort of their bed. Moving closer to the door and curtains, he saw the outline of her, his wife. Tiny, he thought every time he looked at her. But he smiled. She was just the right size to fit beside him, the perfect size.

He stood for a moment behind her, taking her vision in. Her blond hair blew in the breeze, wrapping itself around her body, defining her and every little curve there was too see. His eyes danced wildly, from her shoulders down her waist and keeping hold around her hips before going down her long legs. They go all the way up... his thoughts drifted, just as his eyes did back to her rear. He shook his head, banishing any thoughts of taking her once again before the day began.

Taking a step towards her, he heard her smile.

"Good morning, my love." Her voice reminded him of velvet, silky and smooth while carrying a sense of authority. Aric had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, offering her the piece of bread. She took it lovingly from his hands, keeping a hand over her stomach, feeling their child inside of her, still too small to be seen. Following her actions, he placed his hands over hers and felt the warmth underneath her skin.

Placing his head on top of hers, he spoke, "Sleep well? I saw you tried to eat."

Taking a bite, she said, "Partially. I tossed and turned all night." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her skin, nipping here and there playfully.

"I know, I was there."

She chuckled, "Aric, now?" His hands began to explore her body underneath her shirt as his nipping became more violent.

"I can't help it if you drive me wild," his voice was more gruff than usual. She turned to face her husband, piercing his gaze with her milky blue eyes. She smiled as she leaded up to kiss him, "Later," she promised. "First we need to complete the work day. Garza has already called me this morning with reports, and she needs me to send a squad to Ord Mantell for some recon."

He seemed to pout, "Ord Mantell. Well, I guess I should get ready for the day as well." He pulled her close, as he kissed her hard, knowing that he would be gone a few days. It wasn't like Havoc Squad, but he liked his work. Force Commander of one of the recon squads, while his wife and commander, Nalondra, stayed on Coruscant leading the team from behind the table. He enjoyed it though, at least she was safe and not in harm's way while carrying their child and he on the front lines leading their team.

* * *

The ship was ready in the hanger, the troops loading gear readying for the few days away from home. Nalondra stood in her uniform at ease as she watched cargo being loaded on to the ship. She heard her husband's voice boom, giving orders to the men and women and couldn't help but give him a good staring, taking in all she could before he left. His body was covered in tough armor, making him seem twice his size and she thought it was all too much, he looked better with civilian clothes on more so than cumbersome armor. But she knew it would not hinder his movements, he was a Cathar after all.

In the midst of giving out commands, Aric's eyes caught his wife staring at him. His mind went blank for a brief second as he looked at her. Her hair was tied up high on her head, and her uniform crisp and clean, hugging her body. Why did he have to leave now? He silently groaned, trying to look anywhere but her.

"Jorgan," She called out to him, "Here are the reports from Ord Mantell. There was a small group of men that went missing when they were trying to do a search and rescue near Mannet Point. Find them and bring them back to base, and find out where their objective went."

He glanced at her puzzled, trying to not look at her too long, "Went? The objective went missing?"

"Yes. A doctor for the separatists. She's an undercover Imperial doctor they were supposed to bring in for questioning. But they went missing. Find them and her, and bring them back. That is all."

They stood for a moment, continuing to watch the last of the supplies being loaded into the ship's cargo hold.

"Aric, please be careful." Her voice seemed sad, broken. Nalondra hated to see her husband leave on these types of missions. She couldn't count all the missions they had been on when they were Havoc Squad, rescuing teams that had been taking by the enemy. More often than not, not everyone would be coming home.

He smiled down at his wife as she kept her eyes on the team in front of her, "Sweetheart, who do you think I am?"

"I know, it's just..."

"I know, Nal. I'll be home before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too," she looked up to him, handing the reports over so he could read them more in detail while on the way to Ord Mantell. He carefully took them, holding her hand for just a brief moment before walking towards the ramp on to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Aric Jorgan sat in the meeting room of the ship, reading and re-reading the mission. Something was not adding up. This, "doctor", was not on any list the Republic had for enemy personnel, so why was she of so much importance? His thoughts were swarming with questions about who she was, and what the Empire was really up to.

"Commander Jorgan, sir, we have reached the orbital station. The shuttle is ready." The Cathar rubbed his eyes, the uneasy feeling from that morning had only gotten worse since leaving Coruscant.

"Thank you. Prepare the men, we will be going down shortly."

"Yes sir." Aric gathered the reports and stood at his desk brooding, his senses were going crazy, telling him something was coming, something big was coming.

Touching down, the air was filled with smoke and artillery fire, the ground was rough and dry. Just like when he first saw his commander. A smile tried to make its way on to his face, but the seriousness of this mission, and all that was at stake, concealed any emotion the Cathar was feeling.

"Ah, Commander Jorgan, it's nice to see you again." A woman's voice rang out above all the noise surrounding the military island. For some reason, Aric had a hard time placing the voice. Perhaps his mind was muddied with the pit in his stomach. Even so, this voice, seeming harmless and benevolent was anything but. Turning towards the voice, it was her, a twi'lek. She looked familiar, but then again, Aric thought all twi'leks looked the same with their tendrils. All that changed was their color. He could not help the feeling in his stomach. What was this mission really about?

"Sargent Daliaha. What is the status?" Aric stood back, assessing the twi'lek. Reading her features, hoping to see anything that would give way to an ulterior motive.

"All about business are we?" she smiled, "The team was sent out to retrieve the doctor two days ago. They failed to report in, and from what we can tell, all communication has been lost."

"Any thing else?" Jorgan crossed his arms, his thoughts trying to see anything, if at all, that hinted at a trap. It all seems to point there, but why can I not put the pieces together? Maybe my mind has gone soft...

"No sir, but you're needed at Fort Garnik for further debriefing." The Cathar nodded, turning his back to the twi'lek.

* * *

Nalondra was sitting at her desk reviewing many reports, just as she did everyday. But something wasn't right. She felt it in her bones, Aric was beating himself up in a desperate hope to put pieces together. Just as her husband had done on the ship while on his way to Mannet Point, Nalondra pulled out the report. She glanced at the information, skimming, looking for key words, anything that she may have missed.

"Colonel."

"Oh, General Garza." Nalondra stood, dissolved by the sudden visit, "I apologize sir, I did not see you there." The general seemed to smile at the commander, pride shining in her eyes.

"All is well. How are you doing?" Her eyes seemed to point to the womans stomach, though it wasn't beginning to protrude even in the slightest. Nalondra was taken a back. She does not miss a thing, she rationalized.

"Uh, fine sir. Just trying to continue my work as usual." She continued thinking, questioning the general, "How did you know, sir?"

"Oh, Colonel. I know everything." A menacing smile found it's way on to her face.

"Who are you, imposter." Nalondra moved her hand over her pistol, ready for anything and everything to go wrong. Something was very wrong, Garza was taken down by this person. How were they able to get past the general? She had no time to think of how it was possible, only to find an escape route and warn her husband. Something was very wrong.

"That isn't a very nice way to great your guest, Nalondra." The woman snickered, moving her hands out to her side, readying for a fight. "But, no matter. I will teach you manners, after I bring you back." Shadows fell over her face. Slowly, her features started to change. Her grey hair turned into a dark brown, her skin pulling tighter over her features. Her uniform even started to change. Robes seemingly floated over the ground, waving at it mockingly. Her top was dark, black as night. Slowly the intruder raised her head. Nalondra only became more defensive, a sith was in the senate. Stop by any means necessary.

* * *

Reports, reports and more reports. The Cathar was becoming annoyed with all the reading that he was doing, but it was all necessary for the mission, he reminded himself. He longed to be out in the field again, to be apart of the action, but the safety and success of this rescue relied on him knowing everything that was needed before action. A throat clearing came from outside the tent, telling him that someone was there, requesting to enter.

"Come in," Aric said, not raising his head from the piles of papers in front of him, he knew who it was.

"Sir, something has come up. We have just received word from a man from the unit that was missing. It seems that he was able to use a beacon, and a holomessage. It's broken, but he sounds in trouble." The twi'lek was standing inches from the table, her presence over powering him. She made the hairs stand on the back of his neck, causing him heart to race is slight panic.

Daliaha place the holocommunicator on the table and played the message, the man was lying on the ground, seeming to be seriously injured. "All dead... Send... Help... Enemy at large." The call cut out, as Aric stood, picking up his cannon.

"The coordinates are coming from an abandoned warehouse, most likely where they were captured."

"Get a small group ready. We need to bring that soldier in for medical and questioning."

"Yes sir," the twi'lek said as she turned to leave the tent, gathering a handful of men before getting underway.

"We're at the coordinates of the beacon, where is he, commander?" After leaving their tents just outside Fort Garnik Aric Jorgan felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His vision blurred and his blood began to boil. His wife was in trouble. But this was the mission at hand. If she was in any real danger, she was at the senete and help would be at the ready. He detested the idea of choosing the mission over her, but she could hold her own.

"Keep an eye out, he could not have gotten far. Look behind everything to see if he crawled to hide from the enemy."

"Yes sir." The men began to work themselves out, making a perimeter around Jorgan, leaving him alone with the twi'lek.

"You seem at sorts sir. Has it been that long since you've been out of the field?" she spoke from behind him, standing casually.

"Preoccupied at the moment. Are you sure this is where the beacon was coming from?" The Cathar's nerves were becoming more uneasy by the minute, making him feel trapped. He was not paying attention to his men as they searched, losing one at a time.

"Yes sir." She smiled at his back, watching the men disappear into the darkness not to come back out. Silence was growing around them as their numbers dwindled. In a few minutes, it was the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, you're starting to look very tense. Do you need something to calm you?" Daliaha stepped closer, feeling the restlessness coming from the man in front of her.

"No," he spoke firmly, reaching back towards his cannon. "You can stay where you are."

"Sir, is something wrong?" The twi'lek continued walking towards him, her voice casual as it echoed around the empty building.

"I said stay where you are, who ever you are." Aric glanced over his shoulder, keeping the twi'lek in his line of sight. Pulling his cannon over his shoulder, he held it at the ready should a fight break out.

"Who ever I am?" She laughed, "Why Commander Jorgan, you know who I am, Sargent Daliaha. Perhaps it has been a while since you have been in the field." The twi'lek started circling him, keeping his vision occupied on her.

He grunted, "Hmpf. Who ever you are, you're not a Sargent."

She pouted, throwing down her arms in defeat, "Really? How could you know that, Cathar?"

"Call it instinct." His face began to twist, the feeling of worry for his wife was starting to become overwhelming. What was going on back on Coruscant?

She laughed at his face, "Instinct? If you had real instinct, you would've stayed home. I'm sure your wife would've liked that." Jorgan's teeth began to show, his composure finally giving way to his anger. "Oops, did I hit a sore spot?"Dailiaha began to laugh harder, throwing her head back as she held her chest. "This was too easy, though. We were expecting the Colonel of Havoc Squad and her pet to at least put up a fight. But, I guess the master was right, the Republic really is pitiful."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jorgan's voice was deep with anger, his eyes seeing red. All he wanted to do was pull the trigger, blow this twi'lek away and get back to the senate. His fingers started to take a firmer hold of his cannon's firing mechanism as he struggled to have the upper hand of the situation.

* * *

"Who are you?" Nalondra demanded from the woman in front of her. Whoever she was, she was corrupt. Her eyes glowed a deep red and veins covered her face. Was this really the dark side? Was that the power it had?

"I really detest this hairstyle," the woman spoke, "I don't know how you military girls do it, hiding your hair." In a slow pull, the mysterious woman undid her hair that was secured behind her head. With a shake, her hair flowed down at shoulder length, "Much better."

Nalondra pulled her pistol from her holster, aiming it at the woman's face, not hesitant to pull the trigger.

"Tell me who you are, or I will blow your head off your shoulders."

The woman laughed at Nalondra, "You can try if you want, it isn't going to do a damn thing. As for who I am, you might've heard of me. Or, at the very least, my master." The women continue to stare at each other in silence as Nalondra readied her gun. Without hesitation, she fired, straight for the sith's face. It seemed as though her blast was going to hit the intruder in the middle of her forehead, before stopping dead in it's tracks and dissolving, defeated.

"I told you, you could try, but not a scratch." The sith laughed once again, her voice echoing throughout the high office. Nalondra fired four more times in rapid succession, all stopping short of the woman before her as she held out her hand as a shield. "You really don't learn, do you?" The sith slowly walked towards the officer, throwing chairs and small tables throughout the room. "You can't touch me. Now, let me show you the true power of the sith. Maybe then you'll come quietly. I would hate to do harm to your sexy, curvy body. I'm sure my master would love to have a taste of you. After all, he is far more deserving than that alien you married."

Nalondra's body tensed up, holding her ground. Her eyes danced, looking at the damage done to the simple chairs and tables while she thought of an escape route. No use, she thought. She was going to go out fighting. Oh how her husband loved that about her, always a fighter.

"I will demand one more time, who are you?"

The sith stood in her steps, pondering her thoughts, wondering if she should tell this woman who she was. She shrugged, "I don't see any harm in it." She raised her arm up, commanding the woman in front of her to levitate in the air. She squirmed this way and that, trying to find some way to grab on to something, to no avail. "But first, lets get rid of this pesky toy." The pistol that Nalondra was holding with such a hard grip, so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white, was ripped out of her hand. "Now that that's out of the way, maybe we can talk like ladies."

From her current state, how ever impossible it seemed, the Colonel of Havoc Squad was not going to go down like this. "Fuck you," she said, spitting onto the sith's face.

She was taken back by this, losing focus if only for a moment. The woman in the air moved just a fraction before her controller regained her authority. "That was disgusting. So unlady like. Does your husband, the foul beast that he is, really like that?" She paused, thinking, "Well, if he does, he probably would just love this." In the blink of an eye, Nalondra was thrown against the closet wall. A small cry escaped her as her body met the hard durasteel, knocking down a few weapon racks in the process. "Does he enjoy your screams as much as I do?" The sith laughed. Once again, the woman was tossed against the wall, bouncing off like a rag doll. A cracking sound came from the officer as she hit yet another wall. Pausing the woman spoke, "I guess I got carried away. Have you had enough yet? Will you come quietly?"

Nalondra chuckled, wincing at the pain that came from her ribs, "Come quietly? You have to be joking."

"Pity. The master isn't going to like bruises on you, but they won't matter soon." The woman began to choke her victim, enjoying the gasping, before closing her eyes in extacy, "I really do love the sounds you make, they make my blood race. But to answer you question of who I am, I'll tell you as you lose consciousness. I hope it's the only thing you hear in your suspended state. I hope it makes your skin crawl, your heart race in panic, and your mind beg to have it stricken from memory." Nalondra's gasping quieted as the air was leaving her body. Her eyes became blurry, the woman standing in front of her seemed to move from side to side.

In one last breath before fading into darkness, Nalondra whimpered, "Aric..." begging her husband to find her.

"That name is Jaesa Willsaam. The Emperor's Wrath is my master. I am his servant. Remember that name, in fear and despair."

* * *

"Too easy," Jasea said as she picked up the limp body in front of her, tossing her over her shoulder. Pulling out a holocommunicater, she made one call before leaving the senate.

"Pest, you had better hurry. I have her. If you make the master wait before I get back, I am sure he wouldn't mind me giving you the shock of your life."


	4. Chapter 4

In the silence of the abandoned warehouse, a beeping noise came from the twi'lek's belt. She smiled, "It seems I have a call. Should I answer it, sir?"

"Answer it." The cathar growled. Slowly, he turned towards the woman in front of him, his ears listening out for anything to go bump in the darkness behind him. He had only recently noticed that the men that he was in charge of were missing, presumably dead. Every second that passed, the opportunity to gain an advantage was slipping through his hands

The twi'lek hummed as she pulled out a holocommunicater from her side, knowing already what it was going to say. "Hello?" Her voice rang with so much energy. As if to mock the Cather, she asked, "May I ask who is calling?" There was no answer from the caller only a threat coming from a woman holding someone a top her shoulder. Another woman whose frame was tiny, damaged and still.

Without a second thought, Aric fired his cannon, disrupting the call. Even in the small image, he instantly was able to make out the woman who seemed life-less, casually straddling her captors shoulder in defeat. "You have just messed with the wrong woman."

The twi'lek was blown back by the blast, hitting hard against crates and floor. Her arm hit the ground with a loud crack, breaking the bone inside. She screamed out in pain as her head bounced off the cold ground. Her face received many cuts from the cathar's cannon, most of them deep and bleeding profusely. She began to cry out in agony, begging Aric to let her go, claiming she was just following orders.

Slowly, he walked towards, his massive gun still held out, aimed at her body as she squirmed and screamed in fear. "I promise your death will come easy, I have no pity for you. You underhanded the Republic and for that, there will be no mercy. You worked with someone who harmed my wife. For that, you will suffer greatly." The woman's eyes grew large in panic as his gun charged up, whistling of the coming blast. Tears wiped away blood from her face, making it seem that she was wearing war paint. This only fueled Aric more so, his behavior no longer that of an officer, but more so of an animal so many Imperial's perceived him to be.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be apart of this... I was just following orders. Please," she cried, "Don't kill me."

Aric's voice was monotone, chilling the twi'lek's soul to the core, "Don't kill you, you plead." He chuckled darkly, "I am going to destroy you." With that, his cannon fired, consuming the twi'lek in a bright flash, emptying his powercells into the already dead woman. The walls shook with the sound of the impacts, they themselves fearing the man's rage.

As the smoke cleared, the alien in front of him was just a cindered shell of the twi'lek it was just moments before.

"Pity." A sigh came from behind Aric. It seemed honestly disappointed in the fact that the husk was no longer crying. The accent was unmistakable. The scent even more palpable. Relying on sense alone, Aric was able to establish at least one thing. This person was male, methodical. Possibly the only surviving "victim" from the unit that was in charge of retrieving the doctor, who he almost absolutely sure never existed.

"Imperial scum. I will kill you too."

The new arrival was relishing in Jorgan's work, he seemed to have enjoyed it thoroughly. "That was beautiful work. Even the laugh, truly masterful. I just wish I had had the pleasure of killing her. She was quite annoying. Even using 'Daliaha'." Rage still coursing throughout his body, Jorgan swung his mighty cannon, smashing the person behind his back. But Aric did not escape unscathed. As he motions slowed just slightly, to gain momentum, the imperial withdrew a vibroknife striking at him, creating a gash just below Aric's jaw.

Flying through the air, the assailant was already thinking of his next attack, rolling out of the way of Jorgan's blast just behind a weapon cache into the darkness. "Well, that was dirty. I must admit, that almost caught me off guard. But, filthy beast, you will not have the upper hand in this fight."

"Dirty," Aric called out, his ears listening for any give away to where his opponent was going to attack from next, "Is hiding out of view and attempting to stab me in the back." A flash came from the corner of his eye, just warning enough to where Aric dodged a blaster round, searing the fur on his cheek.

"There was no attempting. I was going to stab you in the back," the voice echoed.

"Fight me, you coward!" Jorgan yelled, his fury getting the best of him. "Fight me as a man. Or is the Empire that weak that even servants must hide in order to do harm?! Relying only on tricks as a lure?"

"Even so, it worked. Did it not?" Steps sounded out to Jorgan's left, as the imperil emerged from the shadow. His body flashed as he seemed to change uniforms. He had used some sort of device to conceal who he actually was, just as Jasea did when trapping Nalondra back on Coruscant. Imperial officer bars hung brilliantly upon his chest, informing all that he was a captain. Entering into light, he paused, introducing himself, "I am Malavai Quinn. The pleasure is all yours."

Aric growled, "Tell me your objective. What do you want with Nalondra?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss that with you."

"Then, I'm not at liberty to let you live." Firing once again, Aric was not going to let someone of the Empire get away with taking his wife. Quinn was pushed back, only the protection of a shield generator stopping the cannon blast from causing any actual physical harm. Impulse took over as Malavai pulled out his pistol and fired. A direct hit to the cathar.

Jorgan's left arm fell, as the shot broke through his armor, piercing into his skin. He winced and roared out, livid. Recklessly, he fired once again, emptying his guns powercells in the direction where Quinn stood.

"I really wish you would stop this. The room is beginning to smell too strong of blood, exceptionally messy." Quinn was thrown down by the blasts, dislocating his shoulder. An eye for an eye, he thought.

"Tell me what you want with Nalondra, and I might consider it."

"Cathar, you are in no position to negotiate. I have a plan I must follow, regardless of the casualties," he said, motioning in the direction of the twi'lek's corpse. "She was just a slave though. I doubt the master will miss her. Such an idiot she was. Always cocky and unaware of the entire situation. I am glad she's dead." He held his pistol out at arms length, "Kneel before me, you disgusting creature. All you aliens do is take up space." Malavai fired twice, both shots hitting Aric's thigh, forcing the cathar to fall.

"You dare call yourself an officer. How could you have no regard for your subordinates?" He spat.

"I told you," Quinn said as he walked closer to the cather. "She was a pest, a lowly alien who was only used for her trickery. And even at that she failed. Idiot Vette. She deserved to die." Kneeling down to Jorgan, who had completely fallen to the ground, he whispered, "Just as you do. But those weren't my orders."

With his strength diminoshing, Aric used all he had left to use his cannon as a ram, crushing Quinn's knee.

Screaming out in pain, Malavai pulled out his vibroknife. Violently, he stabbed Jorgan through his armor, breaking his breastplate in half, exposing his chest. "You piece of shit, how I enjoy the idea of killing you. But, the master needs you, alive. Consider this a gift." Now that the cathar before him was exposed and weak, Quinn took the opportunity to carve into his chest, leaving Aric incapacitated.

* * *

"Master," Leaving Aric as he was, Quinn made a call to update his leader, "Aric Jorgan has been defeated. Jasea has Nalondra with her and is in route to the rendezvous point. I will meet with you soon as well. I apologize for the inconvenience, but this animal proved to be more difficult that we expected. I sustained injuries, but I will be on my way."

A deep, crackling voice answered back, "No matter. The objective was completed. And Vette?"

"She is dead sir, done in by her own ignorance."

A silence fell on the other side of the holocommunicater before the call was ended. Fashioning a makeshift brace from pieces of Jorgan's chestpiece and using an emergency stim, Quinn began to walk out the abandoned warehouse to board a shuttle, departing from Ord Manntell.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in a cold cell, Nalondra began to look around the ship she was on. _Dark and cold. Perfect. Oh, and all alone. Even better. _Tried as she might to stay positive, her heart was beginning to sink. Some how she felt Aric fall to his knees, his mind clouded with anger as he tried to save her, to no avail. She was captured by a sith and now was on her way to some unknown place as a prisoner. Curling up into a ball, she prayed that her child was unharmed. In a hushed tone, she talked to her baby, more so for her own sake.

"Your father is a wonderful man, if anyone can get us out, it'll be him." Stroking her stomach lovingly, she asked, "Would you like to hear about him?" As if to answer her question, Nalondra's body seemed to hum, peace washing over her. "Let's begin shall we?" A small smile made its way on to her face as memories came back to her, all the way from when the two first met.

"Ord Mantell. That's where it all began. At that time, daddy outranked mommy, so he was kind of a meanie. He talked down to her, and nothing she did seemed to be right by him. To him, mommy was just a newbie, and didn't know anything. But, slowly, that changed as they went on more and more missions together and our mutual partnership started growing into something more of a friendship, relationship..."

"There were happy times, when we were able to take breaks from our jobs and able to talk. We even laughed a few times, flirting awkwardly, he more than me," she chuckled, "Daddy was always awkward around mommy when it was just the two of us and we didn't have work to talk about..."Distracted by her memories, Nalondra paused, rubbing her stomach absently, thinking to herself of the times they shared laughs, shared confessions, learned about each other so much they were beginning to learn what the other was going to do in combat.

_Those days seemed so much easier, when we just had to fight and protect those who couldn't help themselves. Now we just have ourselves, who's going to save us? _Pulling her body into a small ball, Nalondra began to cry, the outcome of being rescued seeming hopeless. Her memories were starting to plague her, making her think of happier times when everything now was crashing down.

* * *

"Nal," Elera had called out before she left, "Would you like to come with us? I'm sure the two of us could bring in some extra credits at the table." A giggle came from the door way. Still in her uniform, Nalondra turned around to see the only other woman on the ship. She was definately not the woman that they had picked up on Taris so long ago, who could recite all the codes and guidelines at any given time.

Elara was exceptionally beautiful, when she was out of uniform. Her hair fell down her exposed back, and her legs open to the air. The imperial turned Republic officer surely knew how to enjoy herself, most likely picking up habits from Tanno Vik. Her dress was made of red hypercloth, definitely her style. It had a deep cut down the front, not leaving much for the imagination. It clung to her body tightly, embellishing her curves. Nalondra smiled at her, seeing her cheeks flushed aswell. Either she was embarrassed by her sudden relaxed attire, or she had already began to have some drinks.

"I'm sure you won't need my help, Elara. If you take Vik with you, he'll help you out anyway he can..." Just as his name was said, the Weequay appeared, scooping Elara in his arms making her feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You got that right. This beauty right here is my trump card. We're going to win all the credits and have them beg us to leave!" After they left, M1-4X followed with Yunn left, the two of them in search for information on new equipment and armaments.

Standing in the ship's cockpit, Nalondra stood by the window, looking at the vast emptiness of space. She loved the view, thinking all was under her protection from the Empire. The rest of Havoc Squad was below, on Nar Shadda, enjoying the little time they had free. She could see them now, playing Pazaak and having rounds of drinks, taking in all they could before they would once again were pulled back into action.

A throat clearing came from the entry way, startling her. "Sir, why don't you join them? A leader shouldn't sit here alone. Why don't you take this time to bond with them?"

"Oh, really?" Nalondra asked the only remaining member of her crew. "That's strange coming from you, Jorgan." Turning around, she saw the cathar wearing a suit, much out of character she thought, but she liked what she saw. He was wearing a tuxedo, looking to be brand new _He must have bought it for just such an occasion_. "Or, are you asking me to go with you?"

"Erm," Aric blushed slightly, his real motive coming out into the open, "If you wouldn't mind joining me for a drink or two sir... You deserve to go out once in a while, just as much, if not more, than the rest of the squad."

Stepping closer to her subordinate, she toyed with him, "Just a few drinks? You couldn't possibly be trying to take advantage of me in hopes of climbing rank would you?" Inches away from the cathar she poked his chest lightly, "Because you know, that's mean. Taking me out, just to advance your career..."

Aric stood stiff, not quite sure of what to say, just letting the words flow from his mouth. "No sir. I don't wish to advance my career in such a way, sir. If anything, I was hoping to use this to..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence, gulping nervously as Nalondra continued to get closer to Aric, her body just touching his.

"Stop talking Aric, I think we're past using 'sir'." She giggled, "But, it is cute to see you here, like a little boy asking a crush out. There is one problem though."

Coming to reality, his heart sinking slightly, "Problem... Sir?"

"I would have to get ready, and I have no one to zip up my dress."

"I-I could help you..."

Inching up his tense body, she whispered into his ear, "Follow me."

* * *

"Little one, I'm sorry," Nalondra said blushing to her unborn child, "Would you like to hear something else? Maybe when daddy asked to marry me?" Just as before, peace washed over Nalondra as her memory went back to Coruscant, to the day Aric Jorgan asked her to be his wife.

* * *

Havoc Squad returned to Coruscant after capturing Genral Raktan. There seemed to be an emptiness in Nalondra's stomach. They had defended the Republic as they should have, but with nothing new to step forward towards, she couldn't help but feel incomplete.

Outside the senate building, she took in the setting sun. Everyone was more or less free, unaware of the sacrifices Havoc Squad made for their lives to continue. All the lives taken in order to keep the peace, they were needed, she justified. But were they really? Husbands and wives, sons and daughters, parents and children might never see their loved ones again. Was this war really worth it?

"Something on your mind?" Just when she needed his strength the most, Aric never failed to step up and take the burdens off her shoulders.

"I was just thinking, Aric. Were the lives that we took and the ones sacrifices really worth it?" She spoke in a sad tone, catching the cathar slightly off guard, before he thought hard about his question.

"The imperial lives that we took, either directly or indirectly, would have harmed these people here in the safety of the Republic. And the ones that gave their lives, would it do them justice to question their motives and their selfless acts? I don't believe they gave their lives for something that they didn't want themselves. They wanted their families to be free and unafraid of imperial attacks. And by their actions, we were able to do just that for them."

"I guess you're right..." She crossed her arms, still thinking hard on the matter.

"Please say you aren't going to let this keep you awake tonight, though," he said in a playful tone in hopes that she wouldn't let that thought keep her from agreeing to see him later that night. He had plans with her in mind and wanted to make them into a reality, by any means necessary.

"Are you wanting to ask me something, Jorgan?" Her voice seemed lighter, he thought.

"Maybe I am. But you'll have to find out if you meet me here, in front of the senate tower tonight."

"This isn't going to be like when we were over Nar Shadda, is it? Where you planned to take me down to bond with the rest of the team. Or was keeping me with your lonesome the whole night your goal? Because I think it was." She said, winking at the cathar playfully.

"Not entirely," he confessed, "I had planned to take you down for a few drinks, like I said... But helping you get ready, rather watching you get ready, drove me crazy and I couldn't help myself. Complications arose that needed to be dealt with." The days that followed their night together prompted questions, when they notice that Nalondra had bite marks along her collar. When she failed to answer their questions, Aric became their target. Vik pestered the cathar daily, hinting that their leader had a secret lover. When he gave no response, they left the matter alone.

"I'll give you that. So I guess I'll meet you here later than? What should I wear?"

"Erm," Nothing at all, Jorgan wanted to say. But tonight was important to him, and he wanted everything to go according to plan. "Formal wear would be best."

"Understood, Major." Nalondra said, walking away as she waved to the man she cared deeply for, excited for the night to begin.

Leaving the restaurant the two dined at, they began to walk the upper city, watching the night life in it's finest. Nalondra enjoyed herself very much, smiling the whole night and laughing harder than she had in a while. Aric watched her, keeping his mouth closed, enjoying her happiness. He loved the way she laughed and smiled, and if anyway was possible, he was never going to let her feel anything but that.

"Thank you, Aric. That was a beautiful meal."

"Well, sir, I thought you needed to know how much you're appreciated." He had let 'sir' slip, a sure sign he was thinking about something that made him nervous. The cathar was never one to openly express how he felt, and if by the off-chance he was able to, 'sir' was his safety net. With it, he felt confident enough to be able to confess to his superior and court her how he thought was proper.

"Oh?" Nalondra questioned, stopping in her steps. Turning around to look at her, Jorgan's jaw opened in awe of her beauty. The lights hitting her face brought out her beauty, as the did to her body. She was the woman he idolized above anyone else, and her heart only made his feelings stronger. A breeze swept between the two, chilling Nalondra a bit. Without hesitation, Aric took his jacket off. In an open romantic gesture, making Nalondra blush, he wrapped it around her shoulders before pecking her cheek.

"Better?" He asked, referring to the wind.

Smiling widely she said, "Much."

Silence feel between the two as they were swallowed up in each other's eyes. Spectator watched at the two of them just standing in the middle of the walkway, giving whispers to the company they were with.

"So, what was the point of taking me out to dinner? I sense an ulterior motive at play, sir." Nalondra said as she mocked Joragn's 'sir' as she broke the silence.

"You would be right," the cathar said, swallowing hard preparring himself for what he wanted to say next.

Again silence fell, but Nalondra could see that he was struggling to find the right words he wanted to. Instead, she gentely reached up to his face, cupping it in her hands. He closed his eyes to her touch, even when he couldn't think straight or was unsure of how to go, she was always waiting for him.

"The reason I asked you to come with me tonight," he began to say, pausing to take a moment to form what he wanted to say earlier, before their night began. "Is, you deserve to be showed how much you matter. To everyone in the squad and the Republic. And to me as well. You know I have strong feelings for you, and you know that I would follow you anywhere."

"Strong feelings, such as?" She played.

"Strong feelings as in love. I-I love you, Nalondra. And I was thinking, since everything now seems to be at a stand still, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?" In a quick movement, the cathar had fallen to a knee, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond that he had found when they were on some planet for some reason. Since then, he had thought nothing more than to ask his commanding officer to be his wife.

"You are without a doubt the most incredible woman I have ever met. And seeing you laugh and smile, I want nothing more than to keep you smiling and laughing for the rest of our days. Never again do I want to see you cry or wondering what we are doing is right or wrong. We are doing what is right for the Republic. And, in the future, maybe even what is right for our children."

During his speech, Nalondra remained silent, holding her face in her hands. When she failed to respond to anything he had said, Jorgan slowly stood, questioning his timing.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Perhaps, that was too bold of me..."

"Yes," she said muffled, her face still hidden in the palms of her hands.

Aric's face fell as he put the box back into his pocket, thinking she agreed to his timing. Awkwardly, he asked if she wanted to be escorted to her room. Still she stood, not making a sound. Tension building around him, Aric was beginning to lose his cool, not knowing what to do.

"Sir, do you-"

"Yes Aric. I said yes." She finally said, lifting her head from her hands, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"I love you, and I will marry you."

* * *

"Was that better, sweetie?" Tears fell from Nalondra's face as she remembered her knight's promise. If all else failed, he would save them. In response, her heart buzzed with happiness, the unborn child acknowledging it's mother's question.

"That," a woman's voice sounded from around the corner, "Was sickening. And you fell for that line?" She asked. From the darkness, the woman who called herself Jasae crouched down to Nalondra, piercing her gaze with darkness. "Last time I checked, he wasn't here. And, I just got word that he was down and unable to help you, that he ran into trouble on Ord Mantell. Too bad. Looks like you're going to be here all by yourself, Nal." Laughing maniacally, she stood and walked out of the room, leaving Nalondra alone to her tears and feelings of helplessness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Status report." Since his fight on Ord Mantell, Aric Jorgan refused to go home. His wife, his commanding officer was missing, more than likely being tortured. That was the reasoning he gave Garza and anyone else asked why he was not taking his medical leave. The truth, however, was he did not want to go home. His home that he had with his wife and their unborn child. It was lonely. It was cold. It was not the home that they had made together. This thought made his stomach knot, to the point where he had almost fallen out several times that day. Still he stayed. He could not go home without her.

"Sir," Elara spoke from behind the cathar, keeping her distance, "Perhaps you should go home and get some rest. I've seen you lose your footing numerous times today."

He smiled darkly, before speaking under his breath, "There is no home to go to."

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Dorne. Have we found her yet? Or at least a trail we could follow?"

"Right. Yuun has been searching for something, a trail as you said, for us to follow."

"In what exactly? We don't have anything for that do we?"

"No entirely sir. He reconfigured a fighter in order to pick up an accurate scent."

"Reconfigured... How long was I out for?

"A few days sir. The wound in your leg and shoulder took a while to heal. Who ever you were fighting, knew what he was doing. He did just enough to make sure it would take a while to recover, but from what your scans show, not enough to keep you out. This person in charge of this group that we are dealing with, does not want us dead. It seems that they may have an ulterior motive, sir."

"Hmmm." Quinn. He had officer bars on his chest and spoke with athority. His movements and combat skills were finely tuned. And they way he spoke, it was just as Elara said, he was laying a trap for Havoc Squad. Using Jorgan and his team as bait, while the enemy took the opportunity to capture Nalondra. "It seems to be a trap, Dorne, but let's not make a mistake before we attack. We don't know what they're really up to. For our sake, and the sake of Nalondra, we can not afford to make a mistake here."

"Understood, sir."

Silence filled the room as a call came in, everyone dared not move, their breathe still as their hearts raced as adrenaline corsed through there bodies.

"Jorgan, this is Yuun. I have found a trail from the ship that your attacker borded and a trail that was carrying Colonel Nalondra converging right before entering unknown regions. I will be back shortly with reports."

"Good. We will be expecting your arrival. Jorgan out."

The call ended as everyone let out their breath, enjoying the moment of victory. But once that breath was gone, they knew that moment left, a bigger one was on the horizon; bringing back their commanding officer, Colonel Nalondra.

* * *

Standing on the bridge, Aric was lost in thought. Stars drifting past the ship captivated the cathar, almost bringing him to tears. So unlike his character, he thought. If any of the his squad members could see him, would they question his commands? Tears were weakness. He needed to be strong for his team, for his wife, for their child. So, then why was he crying? It baffled him. All his military training could not have prepared him for this. As he reminisced about his wife he thought, nothing could have trained them for this.

Silently, he walked to his small quarters on the small ship, locking himself inside, alone and away from everyone. Once he was sure that he was completely and utterly alone, tears fell freely from his eyes, his hands trembling as they reached for a small locket she had given him on their one year anniversary. It was small, and it was simple. A silvery pocket watch with a small chain that he kept in his pocket when ever he was away from his beloved. With shaky hands, he opened it.

There was a small picture inside, a goofy cheesy picture of Nalondra. A side she only felt comfortable to show him. She was smiling, grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were closed tight. Her hair was shorter then, just below her ears. She had cut it all off-almost waist length-after they had defeated Rakten. She had told him that the entire time they were fighting the enemy, she wouldn't cut it, until it was all over.

It was her superstition, only cutting it off would she be able to start again, on new missions, a new position at work, a new life with them and their family. And starting all over again, would she be able to change and grow into something more. Jorgan had laughed at her when she told him, as he reached for her hair, holding it tight in his hands missing its length. But he understood. And loved her even more.

He traced the small picture of her face with his finger, wanting to hold her in his arms and never let her go. To be able to feel her heart beat against his, breathe in her scent until he couldn't breathe anything else. Slowly, he played with a loose corner, pulling it from the locket itself. On the back, writing became visible. Quick and fluid, almost unreadable. He must have looked at it for hours before he was able to read what she had left for him, behind the picture of her, in his locket.

'To my Jorgan; If we are ever apart, and we will be, I hope that this helps you on the longest of missions, on the loneliest of nights. Love always, Nal.' Below her ending, was a small heart she had scribbled over and over again. It was one thing she always loved. A hard working military woman, loved nothing more than a heart to share, and she had found it in him.

* * *

"Jorgan, it seems we have hit a hot streak. Might want to come to the bridge. Your team is awaiting orders." Vik's voice boomed over the intercom, startling Aric from his sleep. His hand had not let go of the memento he held closest to his heart. Groggy and feeling out of sorts, he stood from the cold hard steel floor of the ship, put the locket back in his pocket and made his way to the bridge to meet the rest of his team.

As the door opened to the ship, Aric was stopped by Elara, a sad, pained look on her face. "We all want her back, sir. Through everything, she has made us the strongest unit in the Republic. We would do anything to get her back. Don't think you're alone in this." With a nod, he stepped past the medic and continued to where the rest of the team was, hoping that this "hot streak" was really as good as Vik said.

"Have we picked any thing up on the sensors?" Jorgan demanded as the doors to the bridge opened. The rest of the crew was standing around, seeming to stare into dead space. No one seemed to notice their commanding officer, as he made his way past them towards the window outside.

It was a hot streak, just as Vik said. But, it wasn't one they had been hoping for.

"Vik, I thought you said-"

"Sir," Yuun cut Jorgan off before he was able to say anything else, explaining the situation. "My sensors have detected the same fuel trails I detected earlier. They both end here, but none of my scanners are picking anything up. Perhaps they need to be calibrated further." Trailing off, Yuun left the bridge to go down below, where he had set up his scanners, far more powerful that anything the Republic had at their disposal.

"M1, go with Yuun. I don't want anyone else getting caught up in this 'trap'."

"Yes sir," the droid hummed.


End file.
